Límites infranqueables
by Atori-chan
Summary: Envuelto en un matrimonio manipulado, Takeru se da cuenta del error que había cometido y que perjudicaba seriamente la relación de su digimon.
1. Prólogo

**SUMARY:** Envuelto en un matrimonio manipulado, Takeru se da cuenta del error que había cometido y que perjudicaba seriamente la relación de su digimon.

 **Pareja principal:** Takeru x Hikari – Patamon x Gatomon

 **Parejas secundarias:** Yamato x Sora – Gabumon x Piyomon – Ken x Miyako

 **Aclaraciones** : Acotaciones de _Digimon Tri_. Por el momento, en relación con el primer OVA, debido a que en el momento en que escribí este fic, fue el único en emitirse.

 **Género:** _Drama & Romance_

 **La idea surgió de:** Una imagen donde Takeru le ofrece un helado a Meiko.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A LORDPATA**_

 _MI LECTOR Y AMIGO MÁS LONGEVO QUE TENGO DESDE QUE ESTOY EN . OBVIAMENTE, NO PODÍA OLVIDARME DE TI. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYÉNDOME Y ESPERANDO LAS ACTUALIZACIONES (Y FUTUROS FICS QUE TE DEBO) CON GRAN PACIENCIA_

* * *

 _ **LÍMITES INFRANQUEABLES**_

 _by: Atori_

* * *

PRÓLOGO

El amor no siempre termina con un vivieron felices y comieron perdices. Aunque sea una frase que aparece en el final de los cuentos de hadas, hay casos reales, donde muchas parejas tienen ese final feliz tan soñado. Un ejemplo de ello es mi hermano mayor Yamato.

Desde la adolescencia solo había tenido una novia, Sora. Una chica que conocía muy bien, y que hasta a mí, me había emocionado cuando supe que salían juntos. Desde que comenzaron a salir, siempre le fue fiel y leal.

Quizás, antes de casarse, tuvieran algún que otro problema, pero al fin y al cabo, no todo en la vida es de color de rosa.

Ahora casados y con dos preciosos niños, la vida les va viento en popa. Incluso sus propios digimons son pareja, donde, aunque los digimons de mis sobrinos hayan aparecido mágicamente ante ellos en forma de digihuevos, Gabumon y Piyomon se consideran los padres de esos pequeños digimons. Y esos digimons los ven como si fueran sus padres de verdad.

Sin duda, ellos son el prototipo ideal de una familia completa y feliz.

Bueno, sin desprestigiar al resto de mis amigos y a sus familias, ellos también lo son aunque no tengan dos digimons macho y hembra, que se quieran y se sientan como padre y madre de los digimons de los hijos de sus compañeros humanos. Mis amigos Ken y Miyako tienen dos digimons, pero los dos son machos. Y aunque sus hijos también tienen sus respectivos digimons, tanto Woormon como Hawkmon son como dos papás para ellos, pero sin sentimiento romántico. Tanto no han evolucionado nuestros digimons para llegar a ese nivel.

Quizás más adelante, como pasó con la humanidad. Pero ahora, en el mundo digital, las parejas que se forman son de macho y hembra. Y todas son felices. Incluso mi digimon.

Solo yo soy el único que vive infeliz y amargado.

Tengo a mi digimon.

Tengo un hijo clavado a mí, del cual me siento muy orgulloso.

Mi hijo tiene a su digimon.

No estoy divorciado, como pasó con mis padres.

Pero…

Ojala lo estuviera.

Cuando era adolescente, había sido muy popular entre las chicas. Sin embargo, yo no sentía nada especial por ellas. Ni siquiera hacia Hikari, por mucho que corriesen rumores mal infundados de que ella y yo éramos novios, solo porque siempre estábamos juntos.

La consideraba una persona muy especial debido a su personalidad única, que la hacía distinta a las demás.

Era alguien pura y llena de luz, que te animaba el día con solo su presencia. Desde el mismo momento que la conocí, tuve el deseo de querer protegerla para que nadie la contaminara.

Sin embargo, no me gustaba que dijeran que éramos novios y que Hikari era una aprovechada por acaparar toda mi atención.

Fue por esa razón que había decidido aceptar las invitaciones de muchas chicas de salir, pero siempre dejándoles en claro que era una salida de amigos. Incluso yo mismo las invitaba a los conciertos de mi hermano, teniendo la conciencia de que no era una salida con segundas intenciones.

Pero los rumores continuaban.

Sin embargo, estos empeoraron cuando, tras la batalla contra Alphamon, donde los digimons fueron considerados como seres reconocidos en el mundo humano, mi digimon y el digimon de Hikari iniciaron una relación sentimental.

Yo no podía privar a mi digimon de salir con alguien que quería. Era su vida.

Y tampoco podía evitar que tanto Hikari como yo nos viéramos más a menudo.

Y la solución llegó como un milagro.

Eso había pensado ingenuamente en aquel momento.

Una chica de mi misma clase, Madoka Suzuki, me había dicho que le gustaba.

Ella era bonita, con su tez pálida y sus mejillas sonrojadas, al tener el valor de declarar sus sentimientos. Y con su larga cabellera castaña ondeando al viento y sus ojos azules más oscuros que los míos vacilantes, me había parecido la criatura más adorable que me enterneció al instante. De ella, sabía que era inteligente, dulce y encantadora, en resumen, el tipo de chica que a cualquiera con un mínimo de sensatez, se sentiría atraído. No vacilé en aceptar sus sentimientos. En parte, lo había hecho para que los rumores cesaran y por otra, porque quería conocer lo que era el amor.

Las primeras semanas, no me di cuenta del error que había cometido.

Los rumores no habían cesado, sino que empeoraron todavía más, donde ya tachaban a Hikari como "la amante" o como una "zorra roba novios". Todo por culpa de la relación que mantenían nuestros digimons y que estaba en boca de todo el mundo, incluido de los medios públicos, donde veían como noticia inédita de que dos digimons se enamoraran. Pues Patamon y Gatomon habían sido los primeros. Años después, los seguirían Gabumon y Piyomon.

Para que Madoka no se sintiera desconfiada, había hablado con Patamon diciéndole que me aislaría de él por un tiempo. Patamon tenía a Gatomon, así que no se sentiría solo. Y él, cegado de amor por la gata digital, aceptó sin problemas.

El tiempo fue pasando, los rumores desapareciendo, hasta que llegué a la última etapa de mi vida escolar sin problemas.

Seguía de novio con Madoka, pero incluso ni en mi último año de universidad, no me percataba de cómo había manipulado mi vida.

Con el rumor en el instituto de que había algo entre Hikari y yo, tuvo la excusa para lo siguiente.

Debido a que mi "hermana" Sora mantenía muchas similitudes con Hikari (según Madoka), no podría quedar asolas con mi hermano, por si estaba con Sora, y la absurda idea de que le puniese los cuernos con Sora.

En infinidad de ocasiones le había dicho que Sora era distinta y la veía como una hermana. Pero cuando me ponía así, ella se echaba a llorar, haciéndome sentir culpable.

Es mi debilidad, lo reconozco.

Odio ver cómo una mujer llora.

Lo siguiente fue aislarme del resto de mis amigos, porque sentía que ella no les caía bien y temía que les hablase mal de ella para convencerlo de que cortaran toda relación.

Eso había sido demasiado paranoico, porque excepto mi hermano, Sora, Taichi, Miyako y Mimi, al resto les caía bien Madoka.

Ahora es cuando veía que si les hubiera hecho caso, no me encontraría en esta situación.

Y lo último, lo que me había pedido hace nada, y que me parecía el límite de lo que me pedía, era el de obligar a Patamon a que rompiera con Gatomon.

Aunque Hikari se había casado y tenía un hermoso hijo, idéntico a ella no paraba de pensar que la relación entre nuestros digimons, podría ser la llamada para que el amor también ocurriera entre sus compañeros humanos.

Bueno…

Igual no estaba tan equivocada.

Porque al final…

Amo a Hikari.

A una mujer casada.

A una mujer que ya es madre.

A una mujer que tiene una familia feliz.

¿Cómo y por qué sucedió?

Pues porque soy un imbécil que confundió el deseo de proteger con el afecto.

No me di cuenta que mis sentimientos de querer verla feliz, eran porque la quería.

Estúpidamente, salí con otra para protegerla y me aislé de ella.

Y estúpidamente, me di cuenta de estos sentimientos cuando recibí la invitación de boda por parte suya. Aún recuerdo el shock que tuve. Había sido como el de un puñetazo en toda la cara que me había abierto los ojos.

La ira que se había apoderado de mí al saber que Hikari sería de otro, fue como el de la oscuridad al ganar sobre la luz.

Estuve tentado en ir hasta su casa y gritarle que no se casara.

Incluso de querer arruinar su boda.

En hacerla mía y solo mía.

Pero, ¿con qué derecho puedo hacerlo si llevaba años sin verla?

Desde que estaba con Madoka, no la había vuelto a ver, pese a que estábamos en la misma secundaria baja y alta.

Yo mismo me ocupaba de ello.

Incluso cuando quedaban nuestros digimons o cuando había reuniones de digielegidos, trataba de evitarla lo máximo posible.

Todo por Madoka.

¡Qué imbécil!

Me recuesto sin tener ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Sopeso la "obligación" de Madoka respecto a mi digimon.

No puedo hacerle eso a Patamon.

Es su vida.

Él ha llegado feliz por sus propios medios.

Pero también es verdad que me siento tentado a ir con él y ver a Hikari.

Y si viese a Hikari, la tentación que me recorre, haría que destruyera la feliz vida que lleva con su familia.

Cierro los ojos con pesar cuando escucho a Patamon entrar.

Creo que lo mejor para todos es que Patamon rompa con Gatomon.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Cuánto tiempo sin escribir un takari, y cuando lo hago, escribo uno trágico y amargo. Por el momento.

Debo aclarar que el personaje de Madoka es uno inventado. A partir del siguiente capítulo, lo dejaré claro en el disclaimer.

Por cierto, al ser un fic ambientado en el epílogo de Digimon 02, para los hijos usaré los mismos nombres que generalmente uso. En mi página de facebook de "Fics sorato, sesshrin, sasusaku y otros", pondré una anotación sobre ello.

Quizás algunos no sepan porque decidí escribir un fic largo takari, y es porque hoy cumplo doce años en la página. Y aparte de actualizar algunos fics de mis parejas predilectas, quise también homenajear a otras que también me encantan. Es el caso de takari y patagato. Sin embargo, es muy complicado hacer en poco tiempo un fic oneshoot y corto. Por eso, que decidí, como el resto de nuevas publicaciones, hacer uno largo. En el caso de takari, la idea me salió dramática y bien dramática.

Aún así, espero que os guste y me dejéis review.

Un saludo a todos.

.

 _ **-FICS ACTUALIZADOS/PUBLICADOS HOY 06/12/15-**_

ACTUALIZADOS

 _Calles nocturnas_ (crossover: sorato, sesshrin, sasusaku)

 _La razón_ (sorato)

 _Digimon: The New World_ (sorato)

 _Muñeca eterna y maldita_ (sesshrin)

 _Apocalipsis demoníaco_ (sesshrin)

 _Ella es mi nuera_ (sasusaku)

 _Cuentos populares_ (sasusaku)

PUBLICACIONES

 _Accidente_ (Gabumon x Piyomon DIGIMON)

 _Límites infranqueables_ (Takeru x Hikari y Patamon x Gatomon DIGIMON)

 _Triángulo de espinas_ (Ren x Kyoko SKIP BEAT)

 _Falsa rendición_ (Terry x Candy CANDY CANDY)

 _Memorias borradas_ (Kuncite x Minako SAILOR MOON)

.

'Atori' – BPS - _Begodramon_


	2. Capítulo 1

**En el prólogo le dediqué el capítulo a** _ **"LordPatamon"**_ **, pues bien amigo, no solo será ese capítulo, sino que te dedico todo este fic, por las razones que dije anteriormente y también como uno de los tantos regalos que te debo. Que tan pronto como pueda, y ahora que tengo algo más de práctica, te haré eso que te prometí hace tiempo.**

 **Ahora a disfrutar con la lectura.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

Movía el dedo frenéticamente.

A cada segundo que pasaba, más nervioso se ponía.

Cruzó las piernas y soltó varias bocanadas de aire intentando relajarse.

Incluso cerró los ojos.

Silenciosamente, contó hasta diez y al abrirlos, seguía teniendo delante la pantalla con el archivo de Word con solo una frase.

Volvió a desesperarse.

No había podido escribir ni una sola palabra, solo esa mísera y repetitiva frase que aparecía en numerosas historias. Pues si no era capaz de escribir por lo menos la frase de " _Capítulo 1_ " entonces tenía un problema muy grande.

Su editor lo iba a matar si se enterase de que el manuscrito no iba tan bien como le había dicho hace unos días por teléfono. Pero es que si le confesaba que carecía de inspiración, estaba convencido de que buscaría a otro escritor para cubrir la sección de historias por mensualidades.

Ya fatal le iba en su vida personal para sumarle su vida laboral. Entonces, ya no podría ocultar su desesperación a ojos de los demás.

Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de cuánto arrepentido estaba por haber aceptado a Madoka como novia durante su adolescencia, para años después casarse con ella.

Era bonita.

Eso nadie podía negarlo.

Le había parecido una chica digna de confianza, y por eso, durante sus salidas, le había confiado todo por lo que había pasado con pelos y señales.

Pero no todo es miel lo que reluce, y Takeru lo había aprendido de la peor forma posible.

Al principio, por culpa de su bondad e ingenuidad, no se había dado cuenta de ello, pero ahora, que estaba, prácticamente solo, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y se había percatado de cómo ella lo había manipulado para que todo fuese como ella deseaba.

Al principio, había accedido ante sus incontables caprichos, pensando en su supuesto bienestar, como por ejemplo, apartarse de casi todos sus amigos, especialmente, de aquellos que intentaban advertirle de que tuviera cuidado con Madoka, especialmente siendo quién era.

Si les hubiera hecho caso en aquel entonces…

Pero claro, tan centrado estaba en querer que Hikari fuese feliz, que pensando más en que no saliera perjudicada por rumores mal infundados, había hecho todo lo que Madoka le había pedido.

Estúpido de él por no darse cuenta de que aquellos sentimientos hacia Hikari eran de amor y no de una bonita y simple amistad.

Suspiró fuertemente imaginándose a su hermano dándole la paliza del año por idiota.

Pensar en él, hizo que se preguntara, ¿qué tal le iría en su matrimonio con Sora?

Desde que se casaron, si lo había vuelto a ver sería una o dos veces como mucho.

Todo porque Madoka seguía en sus trece de que le pondría los cuernos con su cuñada Sora.

Ni siquiera conocía en persona a sus dos sobrinos, solo a través de fotos que su hijo le mostraba. En ellas, sus dos sobrinos, niña y niño y tan parecidos a sus padres, sonreían siempre felices y estaban rebosantes de inocencia y alegría, ya fuesen al lado de su hermano y de Sora, como al lado de sus digimons donde en algunas, aparecía Patamon.

Cuando veía aquellas fotos, en muchas ocasiones, sentía una punzada de envidia, porque a él también le gustaría experimentar esa clase de vida familiar llena de alegría como la que su hermano tenía.

Porque, aunque no podía quejarse de tener un hijo estupendo, lo que era la realidad, era que siempre se encontraba encerrado entre cuatro paredes amargado, sin poder ver a la familia que lo había criado, sin sus amigos que siempre habían estado a su lado y sin su digimon. Todo porque Madoka…

-Papá –le interrumpió un niño de ocho años, por lo que Takeru trató de esforzarse y mostrarle una expresión serena y tranquila-, Tokomon y yo vamos a visitar a Patamon.

-Gracias, Takeshi –dijo Takeru con una sonrisa forzada-. Saluda a tu tío de mi parte.

-¡Lo haré! –prometió el niño con energía y alegría, para después marcharse de la casa corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Una vez solo, Takeru abandonó su falsa sonrisa.

Takeshi.

Su querido hijo.

Era la única luz que le quedaba.

Un niño que desconocía por todo lo que pasaba y que crecía ajeno a la verdadera naturaleza de su madre. Pues eso le había pedido para evitar que su hijo creciera solo y traumado.

Madoka le había separado del resto de su familia, porque no soportaba cómo la criticaban, especialmente su hermano Yamato.

Lo había separado de sus amigos, porque, al principio se había tragado su cuento de mártir de que no les caía bien y no podía soportarlo.

Y lo peor de todo, al obligarlo a que su digimon se separara de Gatomon (con el cual había mantenido una relación hace años), Patamon había comenzado a despreciarlo.

No podía permitir que su hijo pasase por lo mismo que él.

Eso sí que no podría soportarlo.

Sonrió sarcástico viéndose tan derrotista.

Pero, es que sin nadie y con lo que Madoka era, no podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera divorciarse de ella.

Suspirando cansinamente, sintiéndose viejo y harto de la vida, Takeru se enfocó en la portátil, donde algunas ideas iban apareciendo para su nueva novela.

" _Érase una vez una chica perdida y huérfana que no tenía nada…"_

Mientras iba escribiendo, su mente era un doble caos. El manuscrito estaba siendo escrito por escribir, con una desgana y un sin sentido, porque a cada frase que ponía, solo podía recordar todas las cosas que había perdido. Perder a Patamon había sido como el golpe final.

Y todo por acceder al capricho de Madoka de obligarle a que Patamon se separara de Gatomon.

.

 _-¡PERO ESTA ES MI VIDA, TAKERU! ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!_

 _-Es que Madoka cree que si tú estás con Gatomon, yo pueda sentir interés por Hikari._

 _-¡LO MÍO CON GATOMON NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON TU FRACASO CON HIKARI!_

 _Tan enfadado y molesto estaba el digimon alado, que no le importó remover viejas heridas y herir el corazón de su compañero humano._

 _Takeru cerró los ojos, donde el pequeño digimon pudo apreciar cómo el dolor de su compañero adulto era tan profundo como irreparable. Hacía años que el Takeru alegre y lleno de bondad y esperanza había desaparecido, para dar paso a una persona totalmente irreconocible. Solo él y el pequeño Takeshi eran su soporte para no decaer en una oscuridad profunda. Por eso, por unos instantes, se sintió arrepentido de haberle dicho aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, no pudo confesar su disculpa, porque su compañero humano siguió con su insistencia de que renunciase a la relación que mantenía con Gatomon. Una relación, donde no había intervenido ningún humano o digimon para que naciese y se solidificara. Era algo que habían construido ellos dos solos. Y ni Takeru ni nadie podría destruirla, solo porque a aquella humana tenía otro ataque de sus locuras de que a causa de su relación, Takeru se fijara en Hikari. De no ser porque Hikari era mujer casada y Takeru una persona honesta, no tomaría la sospecha de Madoka como algo descabellado. Pero ambos humanos habían hecho su propia vida, y ya era tarde para arreglarlo. Era algo infranqueable._

 _-Lo siento, Patamon –continuaba Takeru, tan triste como culpable por tener que pedirle algo de lo que no tenía derecho-. Pero, debes cortar con Gatomon. Hazlo por Takeshi._

 _Mencionar al pequeño de tres años, la única alegría inocente de la casa, era cómo tocar su frágil corazón. Y lo más frustrante es que tanto el niño como el Gatomon estaban sobre la misma balanza. Así que era imposible decidir entre los dos._

 _Tenía que haber alguna forma de poder estarlo sin tener que cortar. Y así fue como recordó una historia humana que había leído hace tiempo. Quizás era absurdo ponerla en práctica, pero era lo que le quedaba para poder estar todos contentos._

 _-¿Y si le hacemos creer a Madoka que corté con Gatomon? Vamos… Tener una relación secreta con Gatomon sin que nadie, ni siquiera Hikari, lo sepa._

 _Una relación oculta a los ojos de todos cómo había leído en aquel libro, donde si mal no recordaba se titulaba_ Romeo y Julieta _habían tenido un final trágico, pero el amor había triunfado incluso muertos. Y eso era lo que tendrían que demostrar Gatomon y él._

 _-No puedo dejar que hagas eso, Patamon –contestó Takeru, denegando aquella petición para más asombro del ser digital-. Las relaciones secretas siempre se acaban descubriendo, y tú eres un digimon muy conocido por la sociedad._

 _Que ni eso pudiera aceptarlo, hizo que Patamon frunciera el cejo y no pensara en lo que iba a decirle._

 _-¡PUES YA QUE ESTÁS EMPEÑADO EN QUE TE SIGA EN TU AMARGURA SOLITARIA, OLVÍDATE DE MÍ, TAKERU! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE QUE SIGAS ENGAÑÁNDOTE Y NO HAGAS NADA!_

.

Aquel día Patamon se había marchado de su casa para refugiarse en la de su hermano, para desahogarse con Gabumon y Piyomon.

Dejó de escribir abruptamente al recordar lo que había pasado después.

Aún culpable por aquello, Takeru se echó hacia atrás y dejó que sus recuerdos siguieran viajando hacia aquel pasado tan ajetreado y dramático. Quizás el que más de toda su vida.

Sora con Piyomon habían aparecido más tarde, preocupadas por lo que había pasado (ya que por lo que su cuñada le había contado, su hermano tenía un cabreo, capaz de matar a alguien, como por ejemplo, a Madoka), ¿y qué es lo que había conseguido?

Que Madoka, al verlos juntos, se pusiera histérica, creyendo que le estaba poniendo los cuernos. Los gritos de infiel e insultos graves hacia su cuñada, había llamado la atención de los vecinos, los cuales, ante la actitud mártir de Madoka, habían creído que el famoso novelista y digielegido Takeru Takaishi estaba acostándose con la mujer de su hermano, los cuales tenían una fama y reputación similar a la suya. Por eso, se había llevado a una consecuencia de escala casi nacional.

Durante bastante tiempo estuvo corriendo el rumor de que él se había acostado con Sora. Incluso habían aparecido fotos trucadas en la prensa sensacionalista para que se mostrara la evidencia.

Daba gracias a que su padre todavía no se había jubilado y pudo arreglar la situación, pero el genio de su hermano y su empeño de ver a Madoka y golpearla, aunque fuera mujer, fue algo con lo que Taichi, Gabumon y Sora tuvieron que lidiar con mucho esfuerzo.

Desde aquel día, el contacto con su hermano se había vuelto completamente nulo. Ni telefónico ni nada. No quería volver a causarle otro problema semejante.

Solo por Takeshi sabía más o menos cómo le iba la vida.

Daba gracias a que Takeshi por aquella época fuese aún muy pequeño, y no se hubiera enterado de toda la situación.

También ignoraba que la relación entre Patamon y él había terminado, y que era por eso por lo que vivía con su hermano y su familia.

Le resultaba muy curioso que su hijo nunca le preguntase la razón. A veces, tenía el presentimiento de que el niño sabría la verdad, y teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de su hermano, no le sorprendería que se le hubiera escapado sin querer.

El móvil cerca de la mesa vibró, haciéndolo despertar de sus terribles recuerdos. Viendo a través del localizador de llamada el nombre de su editor, suspiró pesadamente.

Otra vez a mentirle y decirle que tendría el manuscrito listo para mañana.

.

-¿Quieres algo más, Takeshi? –le había preguntado una niña rubia tan idéntica a él, que sino fuera por el distinto corte de peinado, cualquiera los tomaría por gemelos.

-Nada más. Gracias, Nat-chan –le respondió el niño, teniendo en su regazo a un Patamon que sonreía de oreja en oreja con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo placidamente en el mejor lugar del mundo.

La niña sonrió divertida y llevó la bandeja con la merienda que su madre les había preparado a la cocina. Takeshi la siguió con la mirada, y de improvisto soltó un suspiro de nostalgia.

-¿Todo bien?

Fue la pregunta de Gatomon quién estaba sentada a su lado.

La pregunta cargada de preocupación, hizo que Patamon abriera los ojos, advirtiendo cómo de pronto el hijo de su compañero se sentía algo inquieto.

-Claro que sí, Gatomon –respondió el niño observando con una sonrisa triste como su primito de cinco años jugaba con Tokomon y el resto de los digimons bebés.

-No sabes mentir nada bien, Takeshi-kun –fue el comentario de un muchacho un poco más alto que él. Sobre sus brazos llevaba una Salamon, que al ver al humano más pequeño jugar con los digimons bebés, no pudo contener las ganas de ir a divertirse con ellos.

-¡Isaki-san! –pronunció el rubio feliz de verle-. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

-No tanto, hombre, que nos vimos esta mañana en el colegio –rió el niño con gracia, haciéndose un hueco al lado de Gatomon, quién ya lo miraba de reojo recelosa.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

-Aunque debería decir que eso tendría que preguntarlo yo, Natsumi-san me llamó para pedirme ayuda con un trabajo para clase –por alguna razón, vio la cara de preocupación de la gata digital, pero Isaki no pudo contener sus ganas de saber la verdad-. ¿No le habías dicho a mamá que ibas al Mundo Digimon a hacer un reconocimiento por los alrededores?

-Terminé pronto y me pasé para saludar a Piyomon y a Gabumon.

A través de su respuesta y con la misma reacción de nerviosismo de Patamon, quién miraba al hijo de Hikari con cierta preocupación, hicieron que Isaki sonriera con complicidad, descubriendo la evidencia entre ellos.

-Y a Patamon también, ¿no?

Después de todo, por lo que su madre le había contado, Gatomon había sido pareja de Patamon en el pasado, y que por un asunto que hasta ella desconocía, habían tenido que dejarlo. Pero algo le decía, que o habían vuelto o nunca lo habían dejado.

Siendo lo segundo que había sucedido, a Patamon le había resultado imposible romper con Gatomon. Así que, tras haberse marchado de casa y cortado todo vínculo con Takeru, había seguido con su relación con Gatomon. Pues no tenía sentido que terminasen, si la única razón derivaba en que Takeru pudiera sentirse atraído hacia Hikari (aunque realmente ya lo estaba).

Sin embargo, a los pocos días de que Patamon ya se sintiera como un miembro más de la familia Ishida, había aparecido Madoka, histérica, como todos la recordaban, y exigiéndole que rompiera con Gatomon.

La actitud de aquella humana frente a él, un digimon débil e inocente durante su etapa básica, era algo que lo asustaba y que no sabía cómo enfrentarlo.

.

 _-¡QUE LA DEJES! ¡¿OÍSTE?! ¡ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE LO DIGO!_

 _-Señora –intervino Yamato conteniendo la respiración y las ganas de golpearla. De no ser porque sus hijos estaban delante, lo hubiera hecho al instante. Ya suficiente tenía con profanar la reputación de su esposa, para que ahora le viniese a montar de sus numeritos en su propia casa. Le importaba un reverendo rábano quién era ante la sociedad-, márchese de mi casa o llamo a la policía._

 _-¡PUES QUE ESE DEBILUCHO SALGA Y SE ENFRENTE A MI!_

 _Tanto Gabumon como Piyomon no tardaron en proteger a Patamon y mirar desafiantes a la humana, donde de ninguna manera estaban dispuestos a dejar que saliera y se enfrentase con aquella loca, quién fácilmente podrían golpearlo y el digimon no podría defenderse. Ella era una humana normal. Una civil. Si se enterasen de que un digimon, uno de los elegidos había pegado a una humana, y teniendo en cuenta quién era…_

 _El escándalo trascendería._

 _-No tiene porqué salir. Y ahora, ¡Lárgate de una puñetera vez, Madoka! –perdiéndole todo el respeto._

 _-¡HE DICHO QUE NO Y ES QUE NO! ¡HASTA QUE ESE DIGIMON DEJE A… "ESA"! –arrastrando las palabras, donde su tono era más despreciable- DIGIMON!_

 _-Pero, ¡¿Por qué estás empeñada en destrozar la vida de otros?! ¡Patamon ya no está con Takeru! ¡Déjalo en paz! –exclamó Sora harta y acunando a su pequeño de meses que había despertado de su siesta por culpa de los gritos nerviosos de Madoka._

 _-¡Déjalo, Sora! ¡Es inútil hablar con esta loca que ha manipulado a mi hermano a su antojo!_

 _-¡¿ME ACABAS DE LLAMAR, LOCA?! –exclamó como si le hubiese dicho un insulto peor- ¡DESGRACIADO! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! ¡¿ES QUE QUIERES QUE LE DIGA A TODO EL MUNDO LA CLASE DE… DE "PERSONA" QUE ERES?! –volviendo a arrastrar la palabra con repulsión como si no lo considerara como humano._

 _-¡¿ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO LO QUE LA GENTE PIENSE DE MÍ?! ¡ADEMÁS NO ERES LA ÚNICA CON CONTACTOS EN ESTE MUNDILLO!_

 _La sonrisa maliciosa que expuso Madoka asustó a Patamon._

 _-Muy bien –dijo de manera tan tranquila que extrañaba a los dos adultos-. Será muy interesante que la gente se cebe más en vosotros y destruya vuestra familia. Parece que no has tenido suficiente con que la gente piense que tu querida esposa te haya sido infiel que quieres que sepan cómo ella ha ido de zorrita por la vida._

 _Con la paciencia al límite, y rojo de ira, estuvo a punto de cometer lo que tantas veces deseaba, golpear a Madoka. Gabumon, fue increíblemente rápido y pudo detenerlo antes de que cometiera una locura, y aún por encima, frente a sus hijos._

 _-¡SUÉLTAME, GABUMON! –pedía Yamato desesperado en querer romperle su bonita cara._

 _Patamon viendo cómo hasta Piyomon se había alejado de él, pudo ver las consecuencias de sus actos. Gabumon tratando de detener a un Yamato fuera de sí. Una Piyomon tratando de calmar a la hija de tres años de Yamato y Sora, quién lloraba asustada. A Sora ocultando sus lágrimas de impotencia sobre su bebé, que también lloraba desesperado._

 _Todo aquello era por su culpa._

 _Si no se hubiera refugiado con Gabumon y los demás. Ellos no estarían viviendo aquella terrible situación._

 _No le gustaba lo que iba a decir, pero no podía pensar egoístamente._

 _Además, algo le decía, que aunque estuviera solo, Madoka buscaría alguna razón para destruir las vidas de aquellos que le rodeaban. Y le preocupaba, que uno de ellos fuese Takeshi._

 _-¡ESTÁ BIEN! –gritando tan alto para que todos le prestasen atención e impedir que el hermano de su compañero humano cometiese algo irreparable-. Dejaré de ver a Gatomon –expuso tan bajito que solo esperaba no volver a repetirlo._

 _-¿Disculpa? –quiso saber Madoka con un tonito de superioridad que irritaba a Yamato-. No te he oído bien._

 _Patamon tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apretar con fuerza los dientes, para combatir contra el dolor emocional que sentía._

 _-¡Qué cortaré con Gatomon! –espetó un poco más alto y con lágrimas. Aquello era por el bien de los que le rodeaban y no podía permitir que otro escándalo les perjudicase._

 _La sonrisa que tenía Madoka se curvó más y como si ya hubiera cometido con lo suyo, se dio la vuelta, y antes de abandonar la vivienda, espetó._

 _-Eso es lo que quería oír._

.

Sin embargo, aunque había estado a punto de hacer lo que había predicado, tanto Gabumon como el resto, no estaban dispuestos a que lo hiciera.

No podían dejar que Madoka se saliese con la suya, solo porque parecía tener la satisfactoria afición de destrozar la vida de la gente que rodeaba a Takeru.

Así que se decidió hacer lo que Patamon le había sugerido a Takeru cuando le había pedido que cortase a Gatomon. Hacer creer a todo el mundo que lo habían dejado y mantener su relación, donde su lugar de encuentro sería la casa Ishida.

Y desde entonces, durante casi cinco años, para todo el mundo, incluida Hikari, la compañera de Gatomon, ellos dos habían sido la pareja pionera en el amor que había acabado en fracaso, pero que en casa Ishida tenían sus encuentros y sus momentos de amor.

Es decir, un Romeo y una Julieta.

Sin embargo, no había podido engañar a los ojos inocentes del pequeño Takeshi, quién todavía no sabía cómo, había descubierto su relación. Y ahora, parece que a la lista se sumaba Isaki.

-No te preocupes, Gatomon –tranquilizó el niño con una amable sonrisa acompañado de un guiño amistoso-. Si quieres que sea un secreto, no le diré nada a mamá ni a nadie.

Aún así, Patamon notó cómo Gatomon se sentía inquieta y miraba con especial atención al primo de Takeshi, quién jugaba felizmente con todos los digimons bebés que habían en la sala.

Mirándolo, Patamon entendió perfectamente su preocupación.

La familia Ishida junto a sus digimons, quiénes le habían ayudado a mantener su relación en secreto, podrían correr un gran peligro como había ocurrido en el pasado, y ser, nuevamente el objetivo de los medios, donde los niños, ahora con más conciencia, podrían resultar victimas de los típicos rumores que podrían perjudicarles de por vida.

Si Isaki los había descubierto solo con verlos, si los viese otra persona, sería cuestión de tiempo que poco a poco se enterase también Madoka.

Tendrían que andar con mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante y ser más precavidos.

-Pero yo no entiendo –comenzó de repente Takeshi-. ¿Por qué no le contáis a papá y a Hikari-san que tenéis una relación? La relación entre digimons no es prohibida.

La tensión que sentían ambos digimons aumentó todavía más.

-Eso es porque mi vida está con Hikari y su familia; Mientras que la de Patamon está ligada con Takeru y contigo –respondió Gatomon con una excusa tan estúpida, que hasta le daba la sensación de que se había inspirado en alguien para soltarla con tanta naturalidad.

-Pero Patamon no vive con tío Takeru, sino aquí con nosotros –respondió ahora la hija de Yamato y Sora, que había llegado a la sala y sentado en el suelo. Observaba con atención a los dos digimons implicados, así como a su primo y a Isaki estando igual o más confundida que ellos. Después de todo, aunque había estado presente cuando Madoka había aparecido, sus padres se habían ocupado en que olvidase aquella escena.

-Es que Gabumon y Piyomon necesitan ayuda para cuidar de Aki –fue ahora el que excusó Patamon con algo poco creíble, pero que convencieron a los dos primos rubios.

Isaki por su parte, quizás porque era un año más mayor y más racional que ellos, no le tenía sentido aquella justificación. Estaban Gabumon y Piyomon en la casa, dos digimons bastante poderosos dentro del grupo de digimons genéricos. Se bastaban y sobraban para cuidar de alguien tan tranquilo y obediente como era el pequeño Akito Ishida de cinco años. Sin embargo, viendo lo tan seriamente y apurados que estaban tanto el digimon de su madre como Patamon, no quiso indagar más en el asunto y dejar que su relación fuese secreta.

Si la digimon de su madre estaba feliz así, pues ya no había tela donde cortar.

.

Sentado frente a un parque con un café para llevar en la mano, Takeru no dejaba de observar cómo aquellos infantes jugaban felices con sus digimons.

Felicidad, inocencia y hasta lágrimas de dolor en algunos, que torpemente se habían hecho daño al caerse o tropezar, era lo que inundaba aquel pequeño lugar, y que medio lo conseguían apartar de su mundo donde solo había soledad y desesperación. Una desesperación que aquella mañana se había incrementado.

De reojo, observó un sobre de tamaño folio abierto donde en su interior se visualizaba varias hojas. Su manuscrito, o más bien, la última tontería que había escrito para la revista.

Se había pasado toda la noche en vela escribiendo el capítulo para la serialización mensual, siendo interrumpido en varias ocasiones por Madoka de cuándo se acostaría, y milagrosamente, había logrado terminarlo a tiempo. Y cuando lo había llevado aquella mañana a la editorial, lo que le habían dicho, había sido como un puñetazo en toda la cara.

.

 _-Esto es algo que hasta escribiría mi hijo de tres años._

.

Una basura.

Le faltó poco para que le dijeran.

Un trabajo perdido.

Eso se lo dejó bien en claro.

Había perdido su carrera como escritor.

Casi pudo escucharlo decepcionado por su trabajo.

Le dio un sorbo a su café aún humeante.

Toda la noche sin dormir, que necesitaba algo de cafeína para mantenerse despierto. Por lo menos, hasta que llegase a casa.

Pero era tan masoquista que, cuando había visto el parque con los niños allí, que había decidido sentarse y observarlos un rato.

Quizás en uno de ellos podría distinguir a su antiguo yo.

Aquel niño, que aunque llorica, sobreprotegido por su hermano, Taichi o Sora, tenía una vida colorida y llena de luz.

Sus padres se habían separado cuando él aún estaba aprendiendo a hablar correctamente, pero aún así, seguía afrontando la vida con alegría y esperanza.

Esperanza.

Sonrió sarcástico.

Ahora ya no tenía ninguna esperanza.

Sin familia.

Sin digimon.

Sin amigos.

Ahora solo se mantenía en pie para que su hijo no se viera envuelto en los caprichos de Madoka.

Sin embargo, como las cosas iban como a Madoka le gustaba, no se molestaba en corregir al niño de que no anduviera con esta o aquella persona.

Seguro que si supiera que se llevaba demasiado bien con el hijo de Hikari, le daría un ataque al corazón y obligaría al niño a que no lo viera más.

Menos mal que se había enterado de su amistad antes que ella y advertido de que no se le dijera nada a su madre. Y mucho menos que hablase de Natsumi o Akito, los hijos de su hermano. Pues no entendía porqué, pero Madoka la había tomado seriamente con la familia de su hermano, donde solo mencionar sus nombres era para ponerse como una princesita caprichosa de que estaba prohibido hablar de ellos porque sí.

Suspiró.

Realmente era consciente de que la vida que llevaba era tan falsa y tan carente de felicidad que hasta un digimon oscuro como Demon viviría mejor en algún lugar sellado.

Tenía que divorciarse de ella y apartar a Takeshi de su mala influencia.

Pero era completamente imposible.

Aunque quisiera, no podía divorciarse de ella.

-¡Mira, Yamato! ¡Es Takeru!

La voz inconfundible de Gabumon llamó la atención de Takeru, quién se giró para ver al digimon azulado en compañía de su hermano, de un Tsunomon y de su pequeño sobrino de cinco años, conociéndolo por fin en persona. El pequeño Akito tras ver a la persona que Gabumon había señalado, lo observaba con seria atención, y luego a su padre como si estuviera viendo doble, donde no percibió cómo la actitud de su padre era bastante seria y molesta. Como si estuviera viendo a alguien del que sentía una profunda decepción.

Takeru forzó una sonrisa, imaginándose lo que estaría pensando su hermano de él.

Un imbécil fracasado que no tenía huevos para afrontar las cosas y solucionarlas como debía, sin miedo, sin pensar en las consecuencias, si realmente quería proteger lo que más quería.

O lo que era lo mismo, el mismo hermano pequeño de antaño del que tenían que sacarle las castañas del fuego.

Quizás porque se sentía así, que volvió a mirar al frente y ver a los niños divertirse, deseando convertirse en uno como ellos, y hacer que todo lo que había vivido jamás hubiese pasado. Así podría forjar otro futuro y cambiar muchas cosas de las que ahora se arrepentía.

Pero la vida le había enseñado que no se puede retroceder en el tiempo.

Lo que se había hecho, hecho quedaba y había que apechugar con las consecuencias.

Cuando distinguió a su pequeño sobrino junto a Gabumon y Tsunomon en medio de aquella masa infantil, Takeru se quedó con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Y cuando sintió a su hermano sentarse a su lado, no pudo ocultarla a sus ojos. Sin embargo, Yamato no le había correspondido a su mirada, sino que la tenía sobre su hijo, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos, como si no confiara en el cuidado de Gabumon.

-No tienes buena cara –fue lo primero que le dijo a modo de saludo.

Takeru sonrió tristemente y miró para el mismo lugar que él.

-¿Eso es lo primero que me dices después de tantos años sin vernos, hermano?

-No voy a preguntar algo tan obvio –fue su respuesta seca y cortante.

-Ya veo –dejando escapar un suspiro- ¿Y qué tal están Sora-san y Natsumi-chan?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, vio como su hermano cruzaba las piernas.

-Patamon está contento y feliz. No nos está dando ningún problema.

Takeru se sintió confundido. Él había preguntado por su cuñada y por su sobrina, ¿por qué su hermano le había contestado sobre el estado de su digimon? Viendo cómo lo observaba fríamente, sintió como se hundía en el sitio.

-¿No deberías preguntar primero por el digimon que tantas veces te salvó el culo que por la familia de otro que apenas conoces?

La reprimenda era tan dura que se sentía como aquellos niños que a veces eran regañado por sus padres por haber hecho una travesura o por desobedecerles.

Mirando al frente, donde las crudas palabras de su hermano y la falta de sueño empezaba a afectarle, pudo ver a través de su sobrino a sí mismo. Tan feliz, tan risueño. Como si algún ser divino le hubiera concedido el deseo de retroceder en el tiempo y así corregir las decisiones que le habían llevado a aquel presente.

-Sé que él está bien. Empiezo a ver que es mejor que él no siguiera a mi lado.

La extraña voz de Takeru llamó la atención de Yamato.

-Takeru, ¿estás bien?

-¿No dijiste que no ibas a preguntar cosas obvias? –contestó con una media sonrisa-. Mi vida es un completo desastre, mucho peor que la que tuvieron nuestros padres. Y mira que me advertiste cientos de veces de que me cuidara con Madoka y que dejara de contarle todo por lo que habíamos pasado porque no te inspiraba confianza. Pero ya sabes que no me gusta herir los corazones de las chicas. Fue por eso, que para proteger a Hikari de sus compañeras de instituto, la alejé de mí –empezando a ver todo medio borroso.

-¡Eh! ¡Takeru! –viendo cómo no solo empezaba a desvariar con cosas del pasado, sino que comenzaba a tambalearse descaradamente.

-…Lo hice porque la apreciaba tanto que no quería que se viera perjudicada –continuaba, sin poder escuchar la llamada de preocupación de Yamato-. Si me percatase de que era porque la amaba, ahora mismo no estaría solo y sin trabajo… Simplemente, solo y sin nada…

Y como si la oscuridad lo hubiese consumido, cerró los ojos, dejándose caer en el sueño que no pudo tener por la noche. No escuchó el grito de hermano, sino que se abandonó al mundo de los sueños, aquellos donde podía retroceder en el tiempo y hacer lo que debería haber hecho.

.

En el hospital, casi todos los elegidos con sus digimons se habían acercado, preocupados por la salud del joven rubio. Aunque Takeru se hubiera alejado de ellos, eso no significaba que lo abandonasen en un momento tan crucial como aquel, donde muchos daban por aludido a que se debía a aquella mujer que tenía por esposa.

Cuando Patamon se había enterado de que habían hospitalizado a su compañero humano, había sentido tanto miedo, que había llegado a pensar lo peor. Abrazándose a Takeshi, ambos lloraban sin cesar, donde el digimon se sentía culpable, por haberlo abandonado, dejándolo solo y sin soporte emocional en el que pudiera desahogarse.

Él se había marchado y seguido con su relación amorosa todo feliz, que egoístamente, nunca había llegado a pensar que su compañero humano iba de mal en peor, en la parte emocional.

Takeshi, por su parte, sentía miedo, porque ver a alguien en el hospital era una experiencia nueva. De la televisión veía que cuando los personajes eran hospitalizados, ya nunca más volvían a sus casas, y que su madre le dijese que todos los que iban a hospitales públicos era para que la gente se quedara allí para siempre, no ayudaba a que el niño se sintiera tranquilo. Aún cuando Joe los había tranquilizado de que solo era por falta de sueño acompañado de estrés, donde solo necesitaba unos días de absoluto reposo, tanto niño como digimon se sentían con el coco comido con sus ideales.

-El sueño puedo entenderlo –y lejos de ambos, donde Meiko junto a Meicoomon trataban de calmarles, Yamato, reunido con el resto de elegidos, exponía su frustración y las ganas de patear los sillones de la sala de espera-, pero el estrés. Todos ya sabemos a quién se debe –ironizando y tratando de que sus palabras no llegaran a oídos de su sobrino. A veces, tenía ganas de apartar tanto a su hermano como a su sobrino de aquella bruja, aunque fuese a la fuerza. Pero si lo hacía, ya se imaginaba lo que podría implicar.

-Es que tu hermano no es tonto –fue esta vez Taichi el que se sentía igual de indignado que él-. Aunque haya vivido el divorcio de tus padres, no es razón para que no haga lo mismo y se separe de ella de una puñetera vez. Que piense en Takeshi. ¡Joder! ¡Que el pobre niño no pueda decirle a su madre que se ve con sus primos o que no puede estar con mi sobrino!

-¡Lo de esa mujer es enfermizo! –le siguió Daisuke estando alucinado por lo que escuchaba.

-¿Te crees que Takeru no tiene ganas de divorciarse de ella? Pero… ¡Es que no puede! –sintiéndose tan impotente, que por mucho que deseara ayudarlo, no podía hacer nada. Solo ver cómo se hundía en la más profunda desesperación.

-¡Cómo que no puede! –intervino Mimi sin comprender la razón, igual que el resto.

-¿Ya habéis olvidado que ella es la hija de un importante político con muchas influencias?

-¿Y? –le siguió esta vez Miyako sin comprender.

-Que todo el mundo siempre la va a creer a ella, antes que a nosotros –expuso Sora medio triste, recordando lo que había sucedido hace años-. Por eso, pudo difamarnos a Yamato y a mí y que todo el mundo creyera su versión.

-Lo peor de todo, es que el ingenuo de mi hermano le contó todo sobre por lo que pasamos nosotros, incluyendo los asuntos personas, y ella lo usa y lo versiona a su conveniencia cuando quiere jodernos.

-¡Pero eso es distorsión! –exclamó Daisuke con los ojos como platos, sin creerse que la gente hiciera algo tan ilegal solo porque una persona se lo decía- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo para detenerla! –tratándola como si fuera un enemigo digital.

-¡Tiene razón! –apoyaba Miyako-. Podemos hacerlo. Quizás con tus influencias en la política Taichi-san, o con las habilidades de Ken como detective y de Iori como abogado. ¿No tendríamos suficiente para que todo el mundo sepa la clase de persona que es?

Era una posibilidad. Pero tendrían que esmerarse mucho en sus respectivos campos laborales. Con esa idea, todos comenzaron a hablar sobre qué podían hacer y por donde empezar.

Yamato agradecía el gesto de sus compañeros. Y no pudo evitar pensar en que Takeru estaba equivocado.

No estaba solo.

Aún les tenía a ellos.

Eso hizo que recordara lo que antes había dicho sobre Hikari.

.

 _-…Lo hice porque la apreciaba tanto que no quería que se viera perjudicada. Si me percatase de que era porque la amaba…_

.

¿Takeru había amado a Hikari?

A juzgar por sus palabras, parecía que la quería desde que estaba en la secundaria, antes de salir con Madoka.

Entonces, ¿por qué había empezado a salir con ella?

Hikari por aquel tiempo estaba libre y sin ningún compromiso.

Mirando a Taichi, recordó cómo por aquel tiempo le había comentado burlón cómo había descubierto que su hermanita estaba enamorada de Takeru.

¡Vamos!

Que ella correspondía sus sentimientos.

No entendía nada.

Miró el manuscrito que había estado al lado de su hermano, y que había recogido, donde la curiosidad le había picado tanto que no pudo evitar echar un vistazo.

Ya el título lo había llamado terriblemente la atención.

"El diablo que viajó con la luz"

Diablo un ser de la oscuridad, y del que su hermano tanto aborrecía.

¿Cómo es que lo usaba como título de su novela?

Luz, sin duda, un simbolismo referente a Hikari.

No es que fuera un experto literario, pero solo con aquel título, podía entrever una trama llena de desesperanza donde el mal ganaba al bien.

Una metáfora de la vida de su hermano, si lo pensaba desde otra perspectiva.

Sin duda su hermano estaba caminando por la cuerda floja, donde necesitaba desesperadamente la ayuda de alguien.

Y esta vez no lo iba a abandonar. Y algo le decía que Patamon tampoco.

-¡AHHH! ¡¿QUÉ HACÉIS AQUÍ?! ¡FUERA! ¡LARGO!

La voz estrepitosa de Madoka molestando tanto a los pacientes que estaban en la sala de espera, como a ellos mismos, hizo que todo el ambiente se volviera tenso y con un odio hacia la mujer, donde muchos deseaban decirle más de cuatro cosas.

-Disculpe –intervino Joe como personal sanitario. Aunque estuviera especializado en la salud de los digimons, de vez en cuando trabajaba también para los humanos. Sus habilidades para la medicina era tan excelentes, que muchos profesionales del sector lo respetaban y le pedían ayuda-, se encuentra en un hospital. Un lugar público con gente enferma que necesita reposo y tranquilidad. Así que baje la voz, por favor.

-¡¿Y QUÉ HACE TAKERU AQUÍ?! ¡AQUÍ SOLO MATÁIS A LA GENTE!

Nunca antes sintió Joe cómo los colores se le subían a la cara. No solo se sentía insultado, sino que sentía que había insultado a todos sus colegas de profesión.

-Pero, ¡¿cómo te atreves a decir semejante barbaridad?! –espetó Mimi sintiendo cómo si le hubieran insultado a ella.

-¡EN ESTE HOSPITAL MUERE TRES PERSONAS POR DÍA! ¡PUEDO PROBARLO! ¡Y LAS ENFERMERAS…!

Y si la situación no podía empeorar, por la puerta principal aparecía Hikari con Gatomon corriendo y con rostro preocupado.

-¡Takeru-kun! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado?! ¡¿Está bien?!

Y ahí estaba el detonante para que Madoka se pusiera más histérica de lo que ya estaba.

-¡MALDITA ZORRA! ¡SI ES QUE LO SABÍA! ¡TE ESTÁS VIENDO CON MI MARIDO! ¡TE ESTÁS ACOSTANDO CON ÉL!

Hikari enarcó la ceja sin comprender porque aquella mujer le había dicho semejantes historias y gritado como una loca descosida.

De reojo, pudo ver cómo Meiko alejaba a Takeshi del lugar. Pues ya era suficiente que el niño se encontrase extrañado y confundido por la actitud desquiciada de su madre, para que escuchase lo que no era. Especialmente con el sufrimiento interno que tenía sobre la condición de su padre.

-¡ERES UNA ZORRA QUE SE LA PASA SEDUCIENDO A HOMBRES CASADOS! ¡ESO ES LO QUE ERES! ¡ZORRA! –volviendo a atacarla verbalmente.

-Oye, oye, no inventes cosas sobre mi hermana –interrumpió Taichi molesto de que hablase así de Hikari, cuando lo único que hacía decir aquella mujer eran calamidades inventadas y que la gente podía creer.

-¡Eso! –le siguió Daisuke- ¡Hikari-chan no es como tú! ¡Ella es dulce y con un corazón de oro! ¡EL TUYO ESTÁ PODRIDO!

-Calla, Daisuke –le pidió Yamato, a sabiendas que cuando la atacaban, podrían salir mal parados.

-¡Es verdad! –y Miyako tampoco podía contenerse- ¡Hikari no es esa clase de personas! ¡TÚ SÍ!

-¡Miyako! –fue esta vez Sora quién le pidió que no dijera más.

Pero todo el material ya estaba dicho y Madoka podía difundir su veneno contra ellos.

-Muy bien –expresó ahora de forma tranquila con una sonrisita que Yamato y Sora conocían de sobras-. Pues le contaré a todo el mundo como "esta" mosquita muerta estuvo flirteando con "mi" marido y contigo –señalando a Daisuke- durante la primaria. Supongo que a tu mujercita no le hará mucha gracia saber cómo bebías los vientos por ella, ¿no? –con esas palabras Daisuke se sentía rabia y deseos de estrangularla-. Y en cuanto a ti, "Miyako-san", haré que todo el mundo sepa cómo tu maridito sentía más interés en "esta" que en ti. Imagina todas las amas de casa burlándose de ti y chismorreando que es por eso que tu querido Ken se la pasa fuera engañándote.

A Miyako comenzó a temblarle el labio inferior. El poder de los rumores entre las amas de casa eran tan poderoso, donde si alguien era la comidilla del vecindario, las mujeres no pararían hasta que algo nuevo y con más chicha apareciese. Aunque sintió el abrazo consolador de Ken, animándola a que no creyera nada de lo que decía, no le sirvió para que Miyako empezara a comerse la cabeza sobre el futuro que le vendría encima.

Con una sonrisa zorruna, viendo que había callado varias bocas, Madoka se giró para ver a Joe quién todavía estaba avergonzado.

-En cuanto a ti, cuando Takeru muera, mostraré que este hospital es…

Pero no pudo seguir difamando, ya que una sonora y fuerte bofetada se estampó sobre su mejilla, provocando que casi cayera al suelo.

Una bofetada.

Lo que muchos habían querido darle, alguien lo había hecho realidad. Sin embargo, nadie se hubiera imaginado que la responsable de aquel altercado violento fuese la mismísima Hikari.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¿Me he pasado tres pueblos con Madoka?

Sí.

Pero bueno, Madoka es un personaje inventado por esta servidora y se puede descargar tanto odio en este personaje, pues no hay problema. Realmente, no me basé en nadie para crearla. Pero bueno, es que para la historia necesitaba a una persona muy zorra e hija de puta. Porque si alguien aprecia a este personaje, tiene toda mi admiración jajaja.

Dato importante, el nombre de los hijos son los que suelo usar casi siempre en mis fics. Pues digamos que ya me acostumbré a ellos. Pero claro, si en Tri son generosos y nos ofrecen en el último capítulo escenas de ellos con sus nombres, por supuesto que los cambiaré por sus nombres originales. Hasta entonces, estos quedaran en todos mis fics.

En esta ocasión, el capítulo salió un poco más largo. La relación de Patamon y Gatomon no se vio rota. Pero la de Takeru y Hikari… primero hay que librarse de Madoka que es lo más peligroso.

Espero que ahora entendáis porqué Takeru no se divorcia de ella, cuando debería haberlo hecho.

Y con esto nada más.

Perdón por el retraso, pero entre un accidente que tuve (estoy ya bien) y la falta de inspiración son condimentos que han afectado. De hecho, muchas veces lo digo, a mí no me gusta escribir por escribir. Si no tengo clara la idea, no puedo plasmarla y daros un resultado satisfactorio. Eso contradice lo que hago, ya que soy una retorcida escribiendo. XDD

Pues como siempre, espero que os haya gustado y si esta historia se merece reviews, ya sabéis donde. Sino, cómo se dice en mi tierra, ajo y agua.

Nos vemos y muchos besos.

'Atori' – BPS - _Begodramon_


	3. Capítulo 2

_**ATENCIÓN:**_ Aunque imagino que todos ya la habéis visto, lo pongo por si acaso _SPOILERS DEL TERCER OVA DE DIGIMON TRI_

* * *

 _ **FIC DEDICADO ENTERAMENTE A LORDPATA**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

La bofetada que Hikari le había dado había sido tan fuerte que Madoka había retrocedido un par de pasos.

Al ser la hija de un prestigioso político toda su vida se había visto colmada de riquezas, caprichos y mimos hasta el colmo de la exageración. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni su padre o su madre fallecida, la habían pegado. Aquella bofetada era la primera que Madoka recibía y por tanto le había hecho mucho daño. Tanto física como en su orgullo.

-Pero… ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES ZORRA ASQUEROSA?! ¡¿SABES LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER?!

-¡NO! ¡¿SABES TÚ LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR?! –explotó Hikari con lágrimas- ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES ASUMIR SIN NINGÚN TIPO DE ESCRÚPULO QUE TAKERU VA A MORIR?! ¡¿ES QUE NO TIENES CORAZÓN?!

Las enfermeras de turno junto a los pacientes y visitantes que paseaban por la zona se habían detenido asombrados por lo que estaba sucediendo en la sala de espera. Las enfermeras reconocían al eminente médico Kido Joe entre ellos y a la cargante que odiaba los hospitales públicos, Takaishi Madoka. Sin duda para las enfermeras ya tenían tema de cotilleo cuando fuese la hora del descanso. Lo mismo harían los familiares y amigos de los enfermos cuando estuviesen lejos de Madoka, y del médico Joe y sus amigos.

-¡LO QUE LE PASE A TAKERU NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CONTIGO NI CON NADIE!

Rabiosa cómo nunca había estado, Hikari siguió estallando, harta de que aquella mujer hubiera manipulado a su amor de la infancia, donde estaba convencida que su estado era por culpa suya.

-¡SI TAKERU ESTUVIERA CON NOSOTROS, NO ESTARÍA AQUÍ!

-¡¿ESTÁS INSINUANDO QUE LO QUE LE HA PASADO A TAKERU ES CULPA MÍA?!

Exclamó cómo si la hubiesen abofeteado por segunda vez.

-¡¿QUIÉN FUE LA QUE ALEJÓ A TAKERU DE NUESTRO LADO?! ¡¿DE SUS PROPIOS AMIGOS?! ¡¿DE SU PROPIO DIGIMON?! ¡¿DE SU PROPIA FAMILIA?! ¡¿DE SU PROPIO HERMANO?!

-¡DESDE EL PRINCIPIO VOSOTROS NO ME ACEPTASTEIS!

-¡EN ESTE GRUPO EXISTIÓ MÁS DE UNO QUE NO SE SENTÍA ACEPTADO! ¡PERO CON UNA SOLA PERSONA EN QUIÉN PODER CONFIAR Y DEMOSTRAR LA PERSONA QUE ERES BASTA PARA QUE TODOS LO ACEPTEMOS Y ENMENDEMOS NUESTRO ERROR! ¡ERAS TÚ LA QUE NO QUERÍA ACEPTARNOS!

-¡PORQUE SABÍA QUE NADIE ME ACEPTARÍA! ¡NO ERA NECESARIO ESFORZARME POR UNOS HIPÓCRITAS COMO VOSOTROS!

Hikari entrecerró los ojos rabiosa. Daba igual lo que dijera que era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión y que entendiera la situación que Madoka había llevado a Takeru a que se encontrara hospitalizado. Estaba tan mimada y a no reconocer la derrota que si Madoka no decía la última palabra triunfante no pararía.

-¡¿Qué?! –espetó Madoka con arrogancia y triunfo, ante el silencio prolongado de Hikari- ¡¿Acaso no tengo razón?!

Madoka era alguien tan insoportable que ahora era Gatomon la que tenía ganas de darle con su "Golpe de gato" pero bien fuerte, para callarla de una condenada vez. Pero estaban en un lugar público con muchas personas mirándoles, y aquella mujer tan insoportable era una civil. Y aún por encima, una personalidad importante. No era de extrañar que Patamon se hubiese largado de casa.

-Bueno, ya está bien –sentenció Taichi harto de esa actitud tan inapropiada en un lugar donde había gente muy delicada de salud-. Madoka, lo siento pero tienes que marcharte de aquí.

-¡DE ESO NADA! –volvió a gritar con histerismo- ¡NO PIENSO DEJAR A TAKERU EN ESTE CONDENADO LUGAR!

Pero los guardias de seguridad, avisados previamente por Joe por el alboroto que Madoka estaba causando, no estaban de acuerdo y entre dos, cogieron a la mujer por los hombros para sacarla del hospital a la fuerza.

Madoka se resistió con su poca fuerza física, con insultos y la promesa de que aquellos funcionarios serían despedidos en cuando se lo dijera a su padre. Pero los guardias habían hecho oídos sordos. Estaban haciendo su trabajo. Una mujer desquiciada gritando a pleno pulmón en medio de un hospital, importunando la paz que necesitaban los enfermos, eso era algo imposible de negar cuando tenían las cámaras de seguridad grabando. Hikari era también una alborotadora, pero Joe se había encargado de retrasarla y escudarla para que no se la llevaran también. Quizás más adelante Hikari tendrían problemas, pero ahora, lo más importante era alejar a Takeru de aquella mujer y que descansara apropiadamente.

-Gracias, Joe san –dijo Hikari aliviada de no vivir la misma situación que Madoka.

Se le habría caído la cara de vergüenza si la sacaban de un lugar público. Y entonces, no podría ver a Takeru. Acordarse de él, hizo que inmediatamente le preguntara por su estado, ya que no sabía nada de lo que había pasado, por lo que pensaba que podía ser algo grave.

-No te preocupes. Solo es cansancio y estrés. Si todo va bien, es probable que mañana le demos el alta.

Hikari suspiró aliviada y le pidió que lo llevara a verlo. El resto de las tres mujeres pidieron también ir con ella para visitarlo y estar a su lado, a lo que Joe aceptó y las condujo hasta la habitación donde estaba ingresado.

El resto de chicos se quedaron en la sala de espera, todavía alucinando por la caradura y las palabras de Madoka. Yamato se dejó caer pesadamente sobre uno de los sofás cómo si toda la tensión que había sentido desde el mismo momento en que Madoka pisó el hospital, hubiese sido liberado con aquel profundo suspiro que había soltado.

-Por un momento pensé que aquella pesadilla se iba a volver a repetir –chasqueando la lengua se desahogó con sus amigos de toda la vida-. ¡Estoy hasta las narices de esa mujer! ¡Va a seguir destrozando a mi hermano!

-Tranquilo –le dijo Taichi con una mano de apoyo sobre su hombro-. Eso no pasará. Tendremos que hacer algo ya –comentó con determinación.

No le sorprendería que aquella mujer le fuese llorar a su papaíto por el suceso ocurrido en el hospital. Inspeccionando el lugar, vio las tres cámaras de seguridad, donde perfectamente habrían grabado la escena entre su hermana y Madoka. Eso incluía la bofetada que Hikari le había dado y cómo había levantado la voz, poniéndose a la altura de Madoka. Lo peor, es que habían testigos que afirmarían lo sucedido. Eso si el padre de Madoka no los compraba para que mintiesen y tergiversasen la historia a su conveniencia. Pues las cámaras de seguridad, aunque fuesen prueba evidente de lo sucedido, podrían perderla si aquel político ejercía desde ese momento su influencia.

-Tenemos que pedirle a Joe que guarde las cintas de seguridad antes de que desaparezcan.

Daisuke se ofreció voluntario en ir corriendo para avisar al más mayor de los elegidos sobre la orden de Taichi. Además, aquellas cintas servirían como difamación por lo que Madoka había dicho contra suya. Porque si antes la odiaba, ahora la aborrecía hasta el punto de desearle la muerte.

-Bien –sentándose frente a Yamato con un hondo suspiro-. Habrá que prepararse también cuando acusen a mi hermana.

-Yo me encargaré de eso, Taichi san –dijo Iori haciéndose cargo de la defensa de Hikari si se le ocurría al padre de Madoka demandarla.

-¿Y con Madoka? ¿Qué podemos hacer? –preguntó Yamato con aire derrotista. Vencerla a ella sería fácil de no ser porque contaba con el poder de su padre que la creía a pies juntillas.

Taichi miró de reojo a Koushiro y a Ichijoji, luego a las cámaras de seguridad. Y posteriormente, se puso de pie. Haciendo una seña les pidió a todos sus amigos que lo siguieran. Si quería exponer su idea, tenía que hacerlo de modo que no les grabasen y se enteraran de que pretendía investigar tanto a la hija como al padre, con la intención de destapar algún trapo sucio que los llevase a ambos a la ruina. Si Madoka había conducido a Takeru a la ruina, el antiguo líder de los elegidos, no iba a tener contemplaciones en hacer lo mismo.

Pues aquella mujer no tenía perdón, como tampoco lo habían tenido los amos oscuros y Demon. Ya que se había ganado el título de que la consideraran un digimon tenebroso a derrotar.

.

Cuando las mujeres guiadas por Joe llegaron a la habitación de Takeru, en su interior se encontraban Meiko con un Takeshi que lloraba silenciosamente al igual que Patamon en sus brazos.

Meiko había alejado al pequeño de su madre para que no se agobiara más. Había tratado de llevarlo a la cafetería para que tomara algo, pero tanto niño como digimon habían insistido en querer estar al lado de Takeru, por lo que la mujer no pudo contra la mayoría. Ver cómo niño y digimon animaban al rubio a que se recuperara pronto, era algo que había destrozado el corazón de la pelinegra y a asomar lágrimas de impotencia que las mujeres habían visto cuando entraron.

Sora y Mimi fueron hacia ella, donde no tardó en explicarles lo que había ocurrido, mientras que Hikari fue directa hacia Takeru, situándose al lado de Takeshi.

Patamon al ver a Gatomon, saltó de los brazos del niño para ir con ella y perderse para poder hablar en privado, sobre la culpa que sentía el digimon al haberse alejado de su compañero humano por egoísmo.

Miyako hacía compañía a Hikari, pero su atención se desviaba hacia la conversación entre las mujeres más mayores. Tras escuchar la explicación por parte de Meiko, donde había buscado el consuelo en Sora, por no haber podido hacer nada por el niño, Miyako sintió la misma pena que ella y no pudo tampoco reprimir las lágrimas. Se imaginó aquella situación tan dramática que un niño inocente podía causar y que llegaría siempre al corazón de los demás, donde cualquiera se desquebrajaría, incluso la persona más fuerte.

En la puerta, otro que se había sentido apenado había sido Joe. El diagnóstico hacia su amigo era estable y nada alarmante. Pero si un niño como Takaishi Takeshi que era la viva imagen de su padre a su edad, era comprensible que el pequeño pensase lo peor, sobre todo si Takeru estaba encamado con el suero inyectado y sin abrir los ojos.

Era solo cansancio y necesitaba dormir.

Estaba a punto de dar un paso para tranquilizar al pequeño, pero la carrera de Daisuke lo interrumpió, así cómo la petición por parte de Taichi de guardar las cintas de la cámara de grabación. Ambos hombres se alejaron de la habitación para guardar aquellas cintas que podrían servir como prueba en un futuro. Conocían bien al padre de Madoka para suponer que usaría todo su poder e influencia para borrar aquellas pruebas tan evidentes.

Miyako lo había visto, pero no había llegado a alcanzar lo que Daisuke le había dicho al mayor. Pero viendo sus caras alarmantes y graves, supuso que tendría que ser algo contra Madoka. Eso la hizo pensar.

¿Qué pasaría con el niño aquella noche en que su padre no estaría en casa?

Madoka estaría con un humor de perros.

¿La tomaría con el niño también y le destrozaría la vida cómo había hecho con el gentil Takeru?

¿Le comería la cabeza de que ellos eran los malos y ella la santa?

No le sorprendería nada que algo así sucediera.

Lo mejor era alejar al niño de aquella casa.

Pero si lo hacía sin el consentimiento de la madre, seguramente haría uso de sus amenazas y entonces, se convertiría en la comidilla del vecindario.

Tuvo miedo por eso.

Porque no solo la afectaría a ella, sino a sus hijos que, salvo el bebé de escasos meses, los otros ya tenían conciencia para entender lo que el mundo les rodeaba.

-Neh, Takeshi kun, ¿quieres pasar la noche en mi casa?

Sorprendentemente, Hikari había sido la que había propuesto al hijo de Takeru que se quedara en su casa para que no estuviera con aquella mujer tan desquiciada, que seguramente le comería la cabeza al niño con mentiras.

-Quiero quedarme con mi papá –respondió el niño entre lágrimas.

Hikari se agachó para estar a la altura del niño.

-No te preocupes. Joe san me dijo que tu papá solo necesitaba descansar para reponerse. Ya verás cómo mañana estará mucho mejor.

-Pero…

-Si tu papá se entera de que has estado a su lado, toda la noche sin dormir, se preocupará y se sentirá culpable por haberte preocupado. Y entonces, se pondrá peor.

El niño sorbió por la nariz.

-¿En serio? –sin haber pensado en esa probabilidad.

Imaginar que por su culpa, su padre empeorase era algo que no quería por nada del mundo.

-Claro –le dijo Hikari sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo para que el niño se sonara-. Conozco muy bien a tu padre.

El niño cuando dejó de sonar, bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado por lo que pediría estando en casa ajena.

-¿Puede venir también Patamon?

No quería dejar al digimon de su padre solo. Aunque Patamon estuviese en casa de sus tíos y con la compañía de Gabumon, Piyomon y los digimons bebés, Takeshi necesitaba su presencia para sentir a su padre más cerca. Y algo le decía que Patamon también le necesitaba a él.

-¡Claro que puede!

-Esto… Quizás no sea conveniente –intervino Sora, a sabiendas la relación que mantenían los dos digimons a escondidas, donde seguro que se dejarían llevar.

Patamon estaba muy triste y necesitaba el consuelo de Gatomon.

Por no hablar de lo que haría Madoka si se enteraba que su hijo se había quedado a dormir en casa de Hikari.

-Tía Sora, por favor –pidió el niño implorante.

Aquella carita tan idéntica a la de su padre de niño, fue algo que la mujer Ishida no pudo resistirse. Le tenía tanto cariño a su "hermanito" que muchas veces parecía que su rol de "hermana" era casi similar al que tenía Yamato con Takeru. Y al igual que Yamato, nunca podía decirle que no cuando se ponía así.

-Está bien –accediendo-. Patamon, ¿estás…?

Y justo en esos momentos, las mujeres y el niño se dieron cuenta de que Patamon no estaba, y Gatomon tampoco.

Algo extraño para algunas, menos para Sora que Patamon ya no pudo aguantar más y desahogarse con la siguiente ser que tanto apreciaba.

.

Patamon descargaba el llanto que había tenido que contener por Takeru y por su hijo.

Habían pasado casi cinco años desde que no había visto a Takeru. Y la imagen que le había dado en cama, era la de un hombre bastante pálido, hundido y desganado. Dormía, sí. Pero era su compañero digital y podría entrever que Takeru había tocado el límite de la desesperación.

Y estaba solo.

Sin nadie a su lado para apoyarlo y que lo comprendiese.

Él se había ido de su lado porque estaba harto de que no le escuchara y quisiera fastidiarle la vida que había creado por sí mismo.

En otras palabras, lo había abandonado.

Él, su propio digimon.

Debía haber pensado que al dejarlo, podría perjudicar su seguridad y su ánimo.

Debía haber pensado que dejarlo solo con Madoka, eso lo acabaría destruyendo.

Si hubiera estado a su lado.

Podría haberle dejado ser su soporte emocional.

Cuando él había estado infectado, Takeru se había esforzado mucho y soportado todo aquel sufrimiento, sin confiárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Hikari, cuando había tenido ligeras sospechas sobre su estado. Solo se lo había contado a la mujer de Taichi, pero no le había pedido ayuda. Takeru había preferido llevar esa carga y estar a su lado, incluso cuando la infección lo envolvía y se revelaba contra él, atacándolo. En esos momentos, Takeru había demostrado su amistad inquebrantable, donde no lo había abandonado en ningún momento.

Y él, sin embargo, lo había hecho.

-No te preocupes, Patamon. Takeru se pondrá bien.

Intentaba Gatomon animarlo, pero Patamon ya estaba resuelto a no abandonarlo jamás, aunque eso supusiera tener que romper con Gatomon.

-Tengo que estar a su lado –dijo para después decir con viva voz-. ¡No puedo dejar que siga sufriendo solo!

Con un suspiro triste, la gata digital accedió, entendiendo perfectamente los sentimientos de su pareja.

-Entiendo. Eso significará que tendremos que terminar.

No tenía derecho a luchar por su relación. En el fondo, ellos habían nacido para proteger a su respectivo humano, no para tener una vida privada llena de felicidad. Mucha suerte habían tenido el haber estado durante muchos años, cuando sus respectivos humanos no estaban juntos, que la gata se temía que tarde o temprano aquello acabaría sucediendo.

-Creo que no será necesario que lleguéis a ese extremo.

Sorprendiéndoles una tercera voz.

.

Takeshi estuvo un buen rato en la habitación de su padre hasta que la hora de visita finalizó y, aunque gracias a Joe pudieron estirar un poco más el tiempo, al tocar el límite, Hikari, el niño y los digimons tuvieron que regresar a casa.

Aún cuando se marcharon, Takeshi seguía triste porque su padre todavía no había abierto los ojos. Daba igual que Joe y los demás le dijesen que solo necesitaba reposo, que el niño no se sentía nada tranquilo. La única calma que había tenido era cuando su tío Yamato le había dicho que se quedaría con su padre toda la noche. También le había permitido que a la mañana siguiente podría venir a primera hora a visitarlo, con la condición de que no se comiera la cabeza y durmiera apropiadamente. El niño le había dicho que lo intentaría, siempre y cuando Patamon estuviera a su lado. El digimon alado no había puesto ninguna queja. Dejando a su humano con la buena compañía de Yamato, el digimon podría marcharse con el hijo de Takeru.

Cuando llegaron a casa, se encontraron con que el hijo de Hikari y Salamon estaban en la sala viendo aburridos el típico programa rutinario de televisión. Isaki y Salamon habían corrido al lado de su madre y de su amigo para preguntar preocupado por el rubio adulto. Su madre lo tranquilizó diciendo que estaba bien, añadiendo que Takeshi y los digimons pasarían la noche en su casa.

-¡Eso es genial! ¿Pueden dormir conmigo, mamá?

Hikari sopesó la petición. La cama de su hijo era demasiado pequeña para que durmieran dos niños bastante altos como ellos. Y eso sin contar la presencia de Salamon y Tokomon que dormían con ellos, donde a la lista se sumaba Patamon. Pero si Takeshi se veía arropado con tanta gente, quizás podría sentirse mucho mejor y dormir tranquilo.

-Está bien –accediendo-. En ese caso, será mejor que yo duerma en tu habitación y vosotros en el dormitorio. Gatomon te quedarás con ellos.

-¿En serio?

El tono de llamada del móvil de Hikari y un asentimiento de la mujer, bastaron para que Gatomon no continuase insistiendo y dirigiera a los niños y a los digimons a la habitación de Isaki para que cogiera su pijama y otro para Takeshi y lo llevasen a la habitación de matrimonio.

Una vez sola, Hikari cogió el teléfono, sorprendida al ver en el identificador el nombre de su hermano. Por unos segundos, llegó a pensar que Takeru había empeorado.

-¿Ocurre algo, hermano? –sin poder ocultar su miedo.

-¿Estás en casa?

-Sí –con el corazón latiendo de que le hiciera preguntas vanas.

-¿Kazuma está contigo?

-No, hermano. Tuvo que salir de viaje de negocios esta mañana. Pero, ¿por qué llamas? ¿Es que le ha pasado algo a Takeru? –con la necesidad de saber si sus temores eran ciertos.

-No, Hikari, tranquila. Takeru sigue estable. Es solo que Meiko me ha dicho que te has ofrecido para cuidar de Takeshi.

Mucho más calmada, Hikari soltó un suspiro aliviada. Sentándose en el sofá donde había estado su hijo con su digimon, cogió el mando a distancia para apagar la televisión y hablar con su hermano sin el ruido del aparato electrónico.

-Es obvio que no puede quedarse con su madre en el estado que está.

-Pero sabes, qué ahora irá a por ti.

Hikari cerró los ojos. Hace años había leído la calumnia que la prensa se había inventado contra su hermano, Yamato y Sora, solo para desprestigiarlos. Por lo que su hermano le había contado, aquella calumnia había sido obra de Madoka como venganza contra la familia Ishida por haberla insultado.

Los caprichos de aquella persona que Takeru tenía como mujer eran el colmo para que Madoka contase cualquier historia por absurda que pareciera, y que todos la creyeran.

El poder político estaba por encima de ellos y era algo muy complicado de combatir.

Tenía que prepararse para lo que Madoka haría en contra suya. No solo había hecho lo que a Yamato le hubiera gustado hacer en más de una ocasión, sino que le había levantado la voz, todo eso en público. Y para darle más razones para que le hiciera la vida imposible, Takeshi se quedaba en casa sin haberle pedido permiso ni nada. No dudaba de que Takeru estuviera de acuerdo en que su hijo estuviera con ella, pero Madoka no estaría de la misma opinión.

Aún así, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

-Hikari, escúchame atentamente. No salgas de casa. Tampoco abras la puerta a nadie hasta que yo te avise.

La alarma y casi el miedo que había en la voz de su hermano al otro lado del teléfono, fueron suficientes para que la mujer se preocupara. Pero huir… huir no estaba en su diccionario. Y aunque era consciente de que tendría sus consecuencias por lo que había hecho, no podía escapar, ni dejar a Takeru con aquella mujer.

Sora le había comunicado, sin que el niño lo oyera, que Takeru había llegado a aquel estado por acumulación de una depresión por sentirse solo y sin nadie en quién apoyar. Takeru le había confesado a Yamato, antes de decaer que se sentía culpable por no haberles hecho caso ante las tantas advertencias sobre Madoka. Para finalizar su mala racha, se había quedado sin trabajo, por haber escrito una burrada cuando todo el mundo sabia de sobra que Takeru tenía talento. Podía sufrir lo que le pasa a cualquier escritor que era la falta de inspiración, pero si llevaba una vida de perros, eso era algo que siempre acaba afectando en el trabajo y a no tener los pies en tierra.

Igual que una persona que no tiene ganas de vivir.

Eso le daba miedo.

Que Takeru empezase a pensar de esa cruel manera y la próxima vez, estuviera en el hospital, pero por otra razón, la hacían temblar.

-Hermano, no puedo quedarme encerrada en casa porque esa mujer quiera denunciarme o profanarme con cosas que no son –expuso ella poniéndose en pie, sintiendo deseos de hacer algo contra ella, antes de que sus temores se hicieran realidad.

-Lo sé y te entiendo, Hikari. Pero quiero que te quedes encerrada hasta que Kazuma o yo vayamos.

-Kazuma estará fuera por una semana.

Silencio al otro lado del aparato.

-Bueno… Ya hablaré con él y le explicaré todo en cuanto regrese.

-Hermano, por favor, ¿quieres hablarme claro?

-Mañana te lo contaré cuando me pase por tu casa. Confía en mí, Hikari.

-Pero… -queriendo insistir en que se lo contara. Pero al otro lado de la línea solo se escuchaba el sonido del descuelgo.

Hikari miró el teléfono con tristeza y preocupación. Su hermano había hablado como si ocultase un gran secreto a la humanidad, donde tuviera miedo de ser escuchado por otras personas o que su llamada fuese escuchada por algún tercero.

Había sido tan misterioso que solo podía pensar que estaba relacionado con Takeru.

.

La noche había pasado y Takeru seguía sin despertar.

Cuando Takeshi y los dos digimons había llegado en compañía de Gabumon, que había aprovechado el viaje para traerle ropa nueva a Yamato, el niño se había sentido triste de que su padre aún no abriera los ojos.

Inmediatamente, Takeshi había preguntado a su tío si algo malo había pasado por la noche, a lo que este había contestado con un no. Yamato había tranquilizado al niño, comentándole que horas antes, había venido Joe para revisar personalmente a Takeru. Y tras haber realizado el procedimiento habitual, Joe le había comentado que despertaría al mediodía.

El cómo su tío le hablaba con franqueza, alegró a Takeshi y a querer quedarse hasta entonces, pero ruidos fuertes en el pasillo acercándose a la habitación, importunaron la calma que Takeru necesitaba.

-¡Mamá! –exclamó el niño sorprendido.

Ella llegaba alterada y con varias personas desconocidas, pero trajeadas, como si fueran guardaespaldas, detrás de ella.

-¡Adelante! ¡Evácuenlo! –ordenó.

Yamato se levantó de su asiento y apretó el puño, conteniendo las ganas de golpearla. Gabumon a su lado, tenso por la reacción de su compañero humano, estaba preparado para detenerlo por si hacía alguna locura.

-¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué haces?!

El niño no entendía porqué aquellos señores que no conocía de nada, trasladaban a su débil padre a una silla de ruedas, quitándole la aguja que conectaba al suero que tenía puesto en una de sus manos sin ninguna delicadeza. Estaba tan horrorizado, que Patamon le sujetó de la camiseta, negando con la cabeza para que no dijera nada, cómo si el digimon aceptase lo que aquella mujer estaba haciendo.

-¡Por supuesto lo que tenía que haber hecho ayer! ¡Apartar a Takeru de este… de este hospital tan repulsivo donde la gente muere todos los días! ¡Tengo el permiso y derecho aquí mismo! –mostrando una circular con el sello imponente de su padre, donde cómo era habitual, aquel político tan influyente había vuelto a hacer uso de su gran poder.

Yamato soltó el aire por la nariz como si fuera un rugido. Estaba tentado a decirle tres o cuatro palabras a aquella mujer, hasta a darle una razón para que estuviera ella también hospitalizada, pero debía mantenerse al margen.

-¡Pero mamá, papá…!

-¡Y TÚ! –elevando su tono de voz tan alto que el niño se encogió. Aquel tono era como el que había usado ayer, uno desconocido, donde no podía creer que fuese su dulce madre que tanto adoraba- ¡¿DÓNDE SE SUPONE QUE HAS ESTADO TODA LA NOCHE?! ¡ME HAS TENIDO MUERTA DE PREOCUPACIÓN! ¡¿Y QUÉ HACES CON ESE DIGIMON?!

Sin habla y muerto de miedo, el niño se había quedado pálido. Temblaba donde era imposible organizar las ideas en su cabeza.

Su tío acudió en su rescate, colocando sus manos en sus hombros.

-Takeshi se ha quedado conmigo para cuidar de su padre. Es lógico que Patamon se haya quedado para velar también por su compañero humano –mintiendo para sorpresa del niño que lo miró con la boca abierta-. Se nota que Takeshi es un buen niño que se preocupa por su padre, no como otra persona que me conozco.

Madoka frunció el cejo.

Ante aquella última frase, era como un puñetazo hacia ella que la consideraba una mujer frívola que no se preocupaba por su marido, en comparación de su hijo, un niño de primaria.

-¡Ven para aquí, Takeshi! –luego se dirigió hacia Ishida con una mirada fría y amenazante- ¡Ya hablaremos sobre esto, Ishida! ¡Ni creas que esto quedará así!

Yamato apretó más los puños para que el dolor opacara la ira y no reventarle la cara.

Dejó que el niño se fuera con su madre, a pesar de la confusión de Takeshi que no entendía la mentira de su tío, el comportamiento agresivo de su madre y la rivalidad que había entre ellos.

Apretando con fuerza a Patamon y sintiendo a Tokomon hundiéndose entre sus hebras rubias, su madre lo obligó a que no trajera al digimon principiante consigo.

El niño insistió en que quería quedárselo, pero el histerismo de su madre de que no lo quería volver a ver, hizo temblar a Tokomon en su cabeza, y a sentir cómo sus cabellos se mojaban por las lágrimas de aquel digimon bebé.

Por el bien del niño y del digimon, Patamon le dijo a Takeshi que volvería con Yamato y Gabumon, y que estaría pendiente de la salud de Takeru.

-Hasta entonces, prométeme que cuidarás de él, Takeshi.

-¡No necesita que un niño lo cuide! –espetó Madoka cogiendo la mano de Takeshi con brusquedad y tirando de él, alejándolo del digimon alado a paso apresurado.

Takeshi no dejaba de mirar atrás como si tuviera la sensación de que no volvería a ver más al digimon de su padre.

Patamon vio lágrimas en sus ojos. Y su corazón se estrujó reconociendo aquella mirada cómo la que había tenido Takeru hace años. Una que carecía de esperanza en que no lo volvería a ver, cómo había sucedido tras haber digievolucionado por primera vez a Angemon.

.

Una ambulancia privada y un coche negro estaban aparcados delante del hospital.

Takeshi observó cómo aquellos hombres de negro subían a su padre a aquella ambulancia. Mientras que él era arrastrado hacia el coche negro que estaba delante de la ambulancia. Reconoció el coche cómo el que usaba siempre su abuelo materno. En su interior estaba la figura imponente del anciano desde atrás. Y con el rostro desquiciado de su madre, el niño tenía más de una razón para no estar en el mismo coche que ellos.

No es que odiase a su abuelo. Pero cuando venía a casa, aunque le mostrase sus buenas notas, aunque le contara de sus chistes que sacaba más de una sonrisa a su padre, aunque le hablase del progreso en sus actividades extraescolares; su abuelo nunca, pero nunca, le sonreía, sino que lo miraba cómo si le estuviese contando tonterías.

Él, instado por su padre, se esforzaba en mantener una buena relación con su abuelo cómo la que tenía con sus abuelos paternos, pero el padre de su madre, nunca daba su brazo a torcer.

-¡Mamá! ¡Quiero ir con papá! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame ir con papá! –pidió el niño con desesperación.

-¡Deja a tu padre tranquilo que al menos no se morirá con los que saben de verdad! ¡Y no esa chusma que ha estado cuidando de él!

-¡Quiero ir con él! –resistiéndose ante la atenta mirada de la gente y de los sanitarios del hospital público quiénes habían escuchado cómo los habían ofendidos- ¡Quiero ir con papá!

Tokomon viendo cómo la madre de su amigo no le cumplía una petición tan normal, saltó de la cabeza del rubio y se fue él mismo hacia la ambulancia.

-¡Ah! ¡Tokomon! ¡Tokomon!

Takeshi se sintió más desesperado, resistiéndose más que nunca a la mano con la que su madre le sujetaba.

-Madoka -la ventanilla de atrás del coche negro, se abrió automáticamente, para que el padre de Madoka hablase con ella-, deja que el niño se vaya con su padre. La gente nos está mirando.

La mujer se percató de ello. Mirando a su alrededor, vio como la gente normal cuchicheaba sobre lo ocurrido, y los sanitarios del hospital público la observaban con rencor. Soltando una mueca de fastidio, a regañadientes, soltó a su hijo, que fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su pequeño digimon. Tokomon ya estaba dentro de la ambulancia, y cuando fue recogido por Takeshi, éste lo abrazó con fuerza. Cuando uno de los sanitarios recibió la orden de que el niño podía ir con su padre, Takeshi se sintió profundamente aliviado y agradecido con su digimon.

.

El camino desde el hospital público al privado era largo, donde tenía que atravesar la carretera que comunicaba las afueras de la ciudad con el centro. Al ser hora punta, el tráfico era intenso.

La ambulancia no llevaba la sirena emergencia que indicaba que tenía preferencia para pasar el primero entre aquella masa de coches que le harían un lado, aunque tuviese que meterse por el carril contrario que estaba vacío de tráfico.

En el coche negro, Madoka, se sentía enfadada e impaciente. Sin poder aguantar un minuto más aquella desesperante caravana, le pidió a su padre que tomasen esa opción. El padre no puso queja alguna. Él tampoco era amigo de estar sentado y esperar tranquilo.

El chofer que llevaba a padre e hija estaba a punto de notificarlo al conductor de la ambulancia, sin embargo, una furgoneta oscura que venía en dirección contraria a una velocidad fuera del límite, lo distrajo. Y cuando esa furgoneta se paró casualmente al lado de la ambulancia, el chofer y los dos hombres de negro que habían trasladado a Takeru, no tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar.

Seis hombres trajeados y con la cara tapada con un pasamontañas salieron de la puerta de atrás de la furgoneta con sus armas apuntando tanto a los que estaban en el coche negro cómo a los sanitarios que estaban en la ambulancia.

Con la amenaza de esas armas, y con una escolta insuficiente, nadie podía hacer nada.

Aquel grupo de desconocidos actuaron rápido y para sorpresa de Madoka vieron cómo su intención no era su poderoso padre, sino su marido. A través del espejo retrovisor vio cómo aquellos hombres estaban secuestrando a su marido, llevándose también a su hijo que estaba terriblemente asustado y que no se apartaba en ningún momento de padre.

Madoka gritó histéricamente en que no se los llevara. Pidió a su padre que hiciera algo, pero tres de ellos los tenían apuntados y estando en un punto muerto donde por mucho que uno de sus escoltas o el chofer agarrasen el arma, no podría hacer nada, salvo perder la vida.

Los coches que estaban delante estaban más preocupados por sus propias vidas que meterse en algo ajeno, por lo que seguían su camino desesperados por el carril contrario. Y los coches que habían atrás, retrocedían, donde el que estaba atrás y que desconocía lo que sucedía, se veía obligado a retroceder para que no le dieran en el parachoques, tras dar sendas vocinazos al de delante.

Pero ante unos sujetos tapados y con armas, secuestrando a alguien como si fueran terroristas, ninguna persona coherente se atrevería a acudir al rescate.

-¡Jefe, ya hemos capturado a uno de los digielegidos! ¡Procederemos a la captura del siguiente!

Esas fueron las palabras que Madoka había escuchado.

Acto seguido los hombres que los apuntaban, volvieron a meterse en la furgoneta a toda prisa y cuando las sirenas de policía estaban acercándose al lugar, la furgoneta ya había arrancado con aquella velocidad tan peligrosa, desapareciendo del contacto visual de la policía.

Saliendo del coche, Madoka vio cómo la policía también aumentaba la velocidad de sus coches, mientras que un coche patrulla aparcó a su lado, para saber si estaban bien.

Pero Madoka ignoró al oficial para procesar incrédula lo que había pasado.

Habían secuestrado a su marido y a su hijo.

¿Por qué?

Y solo una idea le vino a la mente.

Apretando los dientes con fuerza, murmuró…

-¡Han sido ellos!

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¿Por dónde empezar?

En el capítulo anterior dije que había tenido un accidente y que estaba mejor. Vamos en el sentido que andaba, aunque tuviese un ligero dolor. Pues al final, tuvieron que operarme (hace un mes), y llevo desde entonces en casa (ahora tengo que estar a la pata coja hasta que el trauma me dé permiso para apoyar el pie), donde solo salí dos veces para ir al médico. Vamos, una vida encerrada en casa, donde al principio me entretenía con los animes, escribiendo, pero estar tanto tiempo deprime a uno, y me he visto deprimida en dos ocasiones.

Yo pretendía daros doble actualización en esta semana de este fic, pero debido al estado depresivo que tuve, solo pude tener un capítulo hecho.

¿Por qué quería tener dos actualizaciones en esta semana precisamente?

Pues porque el martes cumplí trece años en esta página y decidí actualizar varios fics, donde algunos tendrían doble actualización. Pero a ver si puedo tener la siguiente actualización antes de que acabe el año.

Al fic, no sé en qué momento de la vida que convertí este fic en una especie donde los digielegidos tienen que volver a batallar con sucesos de la vida humana. En esta ocasión, contra un hombre político que traga lo que Madoka dice. Pero es mi imaginación y mis dedos en el teclado lo que hace que escriba esto.

Contiene spoilers del tercer ova cómo puse anteriormente, pero me pareció apropiado introducirlo con lo que Takeru estaba sufriendo.

Pues nada más por el momento, agradecer los reviews (y ver que de momento nadie aprecia a Madoka jejeje) y esperar que os guste este giro de la historia.

'Atori'


End file.
